Batman: Arkham City Lockdown
Batman: Arkham City Lockdown is an action-adventure game developed by NetherRealm Studios for iOS. Taking place before Batman: Arkham City, the game sees players using touchscreen controls to fight enemies one-on-one, including villains such as Two-Face, Solomon Grundy, Joker and Deathstroke. Defeating enemies earns points that can be used to upgrade Batman's stats or unlock gadgets or costumes. The game features integration with Game Center. Plot After the announcement of Arkham City by Mayor Quincy Sharp, the Joker breaks out from Arkham Asylum and the super villains are unleashed on the streets of Gotham City, inmates such as Two-Face and Poison Ivy. Intent on stopping the escapees, Batman arrests Two-Face after beating up his gang on the Gotham Streets, and later defeats members of the Penguin's Gang from Blackgate Prison in the Gotham Sewers, eventually running into Solomon Grundy before quickly defeating him. However, Hugo Strange, the head warden for Arkham City and one of the main antagonists of Batman: Arkham City, sends Deathstroke as an assassin at the Steel Mill to ultimately kill the Dark Knight, as well as using his own personal gang to assist him. But when this plan goes awry and Batman arrests Deathstroke and sends him to Blackgate, Strange begins formulating more maniacal schemes to kill and succeed the Batman. Later that night on the Gotham rooftops, Batman confronts the Joker himself and his gang, who is currently dying of poisoning by the TITAN formula injected into him in the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum. Despite the clown's best efforts, Batman neutralizes Joker and escorts him back to the asylum, much to the anger of Harley Quinn. Staging her own escape with Mr. Hammer, a new thug hired by Joker, she kidnaps a nurse in hopes of curing her beloved, but Batman saves the day and puts Quinn behind bars. With the last escapee on the loose, Poison Ivy, Batman heads to the Business District of Gotham where Ivy has enslaved the GCPD, and during her confrontation, reveals she has hypnotized Robin as well. After Batman prevails in the final fight, he escorts Ivy back to the asylum, putting an end to the outbreak. Gameplay This game involves the player using the touch screen in order to play. If the player moves his finger left and right he or she can make Batman punch his foes repeatedly. If a foe attempts to punch Batman, the player can slide their finger up to deflect the foe's attack. Batman can also counter foes by tapping a certain body part on the screen which will result in a takedown (or deplete a lot of their health). When Batman defeats a Gotham thug he can advance to the next phase facing off another thug. After defeating the last foe, the level is complete. If a foe punches Batman, he will lose some health. If the foe makes Batman lose all his health, the game is over and you have the option of trying again or quitting the game. Foes may also have an advantage of attacking Batman which he can only dodge these moves rather than attack due to their red colored shield. There are a total of 4 (or 3) thugs to fight in 2 stages before fighting the villain (boss) behind the crime. There are also 4 Bonus Stages which give upgrades to Batman. After the player levels up, he or she gains experience. With this experience, players can buy gadgets, physical build, combo strikes, health boosts, etc. Players can also make Batman change suits from his Arkham City appearance to his 1970s Batsuit, which one can purchase for free upon download. After the player completes the game, they can play it again on an even harder mode, where thugs and bosses are harder to beat.